Space/M08
Access to Sector M08 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M07, as such you'll need around 6.5M+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M08 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Ryan * Congress Hall ** - Defeat space boss Pyrosnake: , 30x Big Pine I, 30x Allanite I, 15x The Beast Totem, 30x Forged Steel I ** Upgrade the Congress Hall: *** lv1 (60 Timber, 60 Rock, Rhino Hide) *** lv 2 (240 Timber, 200 Rock, 160 Iron) - In Space, Planet Expropriation Efficiency +5% * Leafshire - Goodwill and Plunder ** Plunder 1 ( ) - , , , Falcon Gene ** Plunder 2 ( ) - , , The Beast Statue, 10x (60m) Eden and Cultivation Accelerator ** Plunder 3 ( ) - , , , Hexed Wolf Gene ** Plunder 4 ( ) - , , Primitive Fire, 4x 3h Eden and Maintenance Accelerator ** Plunder 5 ( ) - , 5x Eden Accelerator (8h), , Elephant gene * Holy River Market - Store ** - Niter (Quest Item) (Limit 1) ** - Elemental Shaman's Fragments x20 (Limit 25) ** - Tribal Heart (Limit 1) ** - Competent Cell x100 ** - Allanite I x10 ** - Big Pine I x10 ** - Forged Steel x10 ** - The Beast Totem x5 ** $8.99 Orc's Supplies (Limit 1) *** , , , 30x Gas Storage Device, 30x Electricity Storage Device, 30x Uranium Ore Storage Device * Ancestral Palace ** Build the Ferity Altar (150 Timber, 150 Rock, The Beast Totem) ** Build the Ancestral Palace (240 Timber, 120 Rock, Primitive Fire) ** Build the Beast Tower (300 Rock, 300 Iron, 4 Shrine Crystal) ; In Space, all fleets All attributes +1. * Animal Pit (10%) ** Defeat Unicorn Rhinos (943, 986, 849, 888, 5.4m) - 1x Beast Hide Armor (Ryan Gift), Rhino Hide, 3000 Ryan Coin *** Obtain Unicorn Rhino Gene (50 friendship) *** Hire Unicorn Rhino * Shaman Cabin (30%) ** Build Shaman Cabin (200 Timber, 120 Rock, 60 Iron) ** Upgrade the Shaman Cabin (240 Rock, 160 Iron, 1 Dragon Scale) - In Space, all fleets Total Energy +10.000 *** Obtain Elemental Shaman Gumball ** Found drawing (from Sigma explore) *** Obtain Ryan Blueprints * Rech Plain ** Build Ferity Altar (150 Timber, 150 Rock, The Beast Statue) * Allanite Hollow ** Clear the Beast (919, 902, 1015, 958, 6.3m) - Windsnake Gene, 8 x 30 min Cultivation Accelerator ** Build the Melting Chamber (120 Timber, 200 Rock, 15k Ryan Coins) - Produce 1 iron every 6 min * Cursed Cave (60%) ** Fight for Death Adder Gene ** Explore Further *** 5 floor Maze, use torch to see. Do key hunting to end the floors fast and find the Shaman Ring on 5F. **** Team Suggestions: **** Great Detective + Peter + Magmatron makes this trivial. No need for titles, artifacts, or potions. Great Detective helps locate keys, Peter's active ability can one shot enemies, and Magmatron's active ability can reveal and damage the entire last floor. **** Alternative: Use God of Thieves title for at least four Thief's Wick to find keys. This can be obtained on the first floor by using a team of three 5+ star Gumballs, a leveled up Harp of Adventurer artifact, a potion that gives EP - such as Potion of Great Designer, and disenchanting the random item you'll start the dungeon with because of King's passive talent. **** Alternative: (Easiest?) Magic Boy main, + Noble + Great Detective + Harp of Adventurer. Use Mage of Destruction title, which gives Fire Ball a chance to cast Armageddon to flip all tiles and find the key. is not possible, as Great Detective is in Ranger's Song, and Magic Boy and Noble are in Canas Enlightenment. * Blackwater Quay (100%) ** Investigate - 8 red & 8 (green or yellow) 60 minute accelerators ** 80 friendliness to unlock Airship Shop * Forgotten Island ** Search - Shrine Crystal (Ryan Build ** Attack superboss "Strayer" (1672, 1756, 1574, 1558, 15.5m) - Eden Accelerator (7d), 2x Space Transitioner, 10x Gas/Uranium/Electricity Storage Device * Mining **825k each Gas, Uranium Ore, Electricity **The Beast Totem I, Allanite I, Big Pine I, Forged Steel I * Explore ** , The Beast Totem I, Allanite I, Big Pine I, Forged Steel I, Timber, Rock Ayu * Explore for , 290x Allanite I, 425x Big Pine I, , 720x Timber * 10% - Huge Tomb ** Investigation - 3x Gas/Uranium/Electricity Storage Device, 20x Allanite I * 50% - Ancient City (Shop) ** - Pilotage Stone (Ryan build item) (Limit 1) ** - 3x Eden Accelerator (60m) (Limit 20) ** - 3x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) (Limit 20) ** - 3x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) (Limit 20) ** - 3x Gas Storage Device (Limit 20) ** - 3x Uranium Ore Storage Device (Limit 20) ** - 3x Electricity Storage Device (Limit 20) ** - Super Propellant (Limit 5) ** $17.99 - Ancient Treasure - , etc (Limit 1) * 100% - Buddha Sculpture ** Investigation - Shrine Crystal (Ryan build item), 12x Eden Accelerator (30m), 12x Maintenance Accelerator(30m) ** Visit - Tripitaka Gumball - Power +2, MP +20 Pan Della * Explore for , , 75x The Beast Totem I, 420x Timber, 540x Rock * 10% - Drifting Island ** Attack (6.08m) - , 20x Big Pine I * 50% - Airship Wreckage ** Rummage - 5x Battery Pack, 5x Modification Material Pack * 100% - Spiritual Tree ** Survey - 2x Eden Accelerator (8h), 20x "Tree Heart I" ** Communicate (Requires Soul Reaper) - Shrine Crystal (Ryan Quest Item) Khal * Explore , 560x Forged Steel I, 360x Maintenance Accelerator (10m), 40x Battery Pack * 10% - Destroyed Building ** Investigate - 5x Primary Propellant, 5x Gas Storage Device, 20x Forged Steel I * 50% - Mixture's Remains ** Search - , Cultivation Accelerator (8h) ** "Experiment" (requires Gene Technology Analysis Level 3) - Mixture Type A mutation (Mixture Type A assignment +1) * 100% - Stone Key ** Induction - Psychic Gumball - Power +2, MP +20 ** Study (requires Future Technology Analysis Level 5) - Increase Satellite Level Cap +5 Sigma * Explore for , , 400x Dragon's Rib, 80x Volcanic I, 800x Rock * 25% - Dragon Ball Debris ** Study - All Fleets In Space, +1 Luck ** Survey - , 3x Gas Storage Device, 10x Oak I * Dragon's Treasury ** Battle (7.60m) - "Mysterious Drawings" (unlocks Wonder Blueprint via Ryan), , , 2x Super Propellant * 100% - Dragon's Lair ** Enter (Requires 1200 Armor) - Shrine Crystal (Ryan build Item), Dragon Scale (Ryan build item), Super Dragon Ball #4 Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X *Battle Rebellion (907, 879, 984, 945, 6.1m) to colonize *Colonize for , 1680x Eden Accelerator (5m), 1120x Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerators (5m) *100% - Colony Station (Costs: , , ) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-E *Mine for , 200x Volcanic I, Granite I, Marble I *100% - Power Station (Costs: , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-G *Mine for , Sandstone I, Limestone I, Marble I *100% - Refinery (Costs: , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-U *Mine for , 170x Volcanic I, Sandstone I, Granite I *100% - Collection Plant (Costs: , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 9 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - (1302, 1155, 1230, 1180, 9.8m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (1264, 1200, 1153, 1320, 10.1m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (1283, 1188, 1335, 1207, 10.4m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (1248, 1356, 1299, 1194, 10.7m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: *Universe Beacon (M09) - H6